Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 4
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Fertig. Slash. SSRL. Der vierte Teil meiner Serie. Nach Band 6. Severus taucht nach seinem Mord an Dumbledore sehr unerwartet bei Remus auf. Was wird passieren?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit damit.

Ja, ihr Lieben, es ist tatsächlich soweit. Es gibt hier und heute die versprochene Fortsetzung meiner „Wahrheit oder Wagnis"-Reihe. Ich muss zugeben, als ich Band 6 (im englischen Original) ausgelesen hatte, war mein zweiter Gedanke: _Das war's jetzt mit Teil 4 – da kriegst du nichts mehr hin._

Und dabei waren die Anzeichen über das ganze Buch hinweg so vielversprechend! Aber dann hatte ich bereits zwei Tage später völlig aus dem Nichts die erste Idee. Ich war richtig glücklich. Zumindest eine Ausgangsposition war gefunden. Zugegeben, für den Rest habe ich dann ziemlich lange gebraucht, aber ich wollte (wenn möglich) keinen Pfusch abliefern. Und es war ja auch wirklich nicht ganz einfach, die Historie „meiner" Teile 1 bis 3 immer noch halbwegs in Einklang mit Band 3 bis 6 zu bringen. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt auch diesen 4. Teil.

Und jetzt genug gelabert! Fangen wir an!

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 4**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

**Kapitel 1**

Remus Lupin apparierte erschöpft in einer Seitengasse in der Nähe seiner Londoner Wohnung. Er war schon einige Zeit nicht mehr dort gewesen, doch heute Nacht freute er sich auf die Stille und Einsamkeit seiner zwei winzigen Zimmer.

So sehr er diese Stille in den letzten Tagen gemieden hatte, so sehr sehnte er sich nun danach. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit Dumbledores Beerdigung? Zwei Tage? Zwei Wochen?

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Machte es einen Unterschied, wie lange etwas zurück lag? Nicht wirklich… Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass jetzt die Zeit gekommen war.

Es war Zeit – es war an der Zeit über alles nachzudenken. Die Verdrängungsphase war abgeschlossen und zuviel war währenddessen passiert – mit ihm passiert – hatte er mit sich geschehen lassen…

Jetzt musste er aufhören zu trauern – in mehr als einer Hinsicht – und sein Leben neu ordnen.

Gut, vielleicht würde es fürs Erste genügen, wenn er versuchte, alles auf die Reihe zu kriegen und zu verstehen, in was er sich da alles hineinmanövrieren hatte lassen. Nicht, dass er wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Nicht, nachdem…

Er hatte mittlerweile das Haus erreicht und hatte angefangen die Treppenstufen zu erklimmen, doch jetzt blieb er unvermittelt stehen und holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er diesen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte.

Nicht, nachdem Severus Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte.

Als er davon erfahren hatte, hatte er für einen Moment geglaubt, er selbst würde auch sterben. Er hatte sich anfangs geweigert, diese Tatsache zu begreifen, doch schließlich hatte er einsehen müssen, dass Severus sie alle betrogen und verraten hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er seine Tür auf und wollte seine Wohnung betreten. Doch mitten in der Bewegung nahm er den reglosen, schwarzen Schatten wahr, der dort in dem dunklen Zimmer auf ihn wartet und definitiv nicht zur Einrichtung gehörte. Einen Wimpernschlag später hatte er auch erkannt, _wer_ dieser Schatten war.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch das Erkennen seines Gegners hatte ihn zögern lassen. Nicht viel – nicht lange – doch lange genug, um dem anderen einen Vorteil einzuräumen.

Einen Vorteil, den der andere gar nicht benötigte – hatte Remus seine Ankunft doch durch seine Schritte auf der Treppe zur Genüge angekündigt und hatte darüber hinaus die Dummheit begangen, sich mit dem Licht des Treppenhauses im Rücken als leichtes Ziel zu präsentieren.

Ein leises „Expelliarmus" erklang, Remus' Zauberstab flog aus seinen Fingern, er selbst wurde von den Füssen gerissen und wie mit unsichtbaren Händen über den Fußboden tiefer in den Raum hineingezogen, die Wohnungstür fiel von selbst ins Schloss und dünne Seile schnürten sich unbarmherzig um Remus' Körper, bis er keinen Finger mehr rühren konnte.

Einige Kerzen flammten auf und erhellten mit ihrem flackernden, gedämpften Licht nicht nur den Raum, sondern auch das Gesicht von Severus Snape, der sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene über ihn beugte.

Remus zog eine grimmige Befriedigung daraus, dass er den Schatten ganz richtig erkannt und als seinen ehemaligen Liebsten identifiziert hatte und er fragte sich überrascht, warum er immer noch lebte.

„Du kannst schreien, soviel du willst – ich habe diese Räume schalldicht gehext", sagte Severus tonlos und in völliger Ignoranz der Tatsache, dass Remus bislang noch keinen einzigen Laut von sich gegeben hatte.

Remus hatte so etwas erwartet. Severus ging also davon aus, dass er schreien würde? Das bedeutete dann wohl, dass er vor seinem Tod gefoltert werden sollte. Er fragte sich, warum ihm das nicht mehr Angst einflösste – musste wohl am Adrenalin liegen. Er schob es auch auf diese Substanz, dass er sich die nächste Bemerkung nicht verkneifen konnte – entweder das, oder er war mehr Masochist, als er bisher geglaubt hatte.

„Guten Abend, Severus", erwiderte Remus mit leicht belehrendem Unterton.

Eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich in Zeitlupentempo.

„Ich hatte angenommen, wir wären über diese Förmlichkeiten mittlerweile hinaus", antwortete Severus mit kaltem Spott. „Aber bitte…" Er verbeugte sich korrekt vor Remus, der immer noch sehr würdelos gefesselt auf dem Boden lag und sich mittlerweile fragte, ob er halluzinierte. „Guten Abend, Lupin." Dann hob er Remus' Zauberstab auf, legte ihn auf den wackligen Esszimmertisch und nahm selbst auf einem der Stühle Platz.

Wie viele Jahre war es her, dass sie beide genau an diesem Tisch gesessen, Weißwein getrunken hatten und zum ersten Mal… Remus wollte auch diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken.

Es entging ihm nicht, dass Severus die ganze Zeit über seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt. Nicht auffällig, aber doch als eine leise, unterschwellige, ständige Bedrohung.

Das Schweigen dehnte sich aus und lastete schwer auf Remus. Worauf wartete Severus nur? Auf Verstärkung?

„Wartest du auf etwas Bestimmtes?" sagte Remus mit soviel eisiger Verachtung wie er in seiner momentanen Lage nur aufbringen konnte. „Oder hast du nicht genug Mumm um einen wehrlosen Mann umzubringen? Dabei mache ich es dir leichter als Dumbledore! Ich werde dir nicht die Genugtuung bieten, mich um deine Loyalität betteln zu hören!"

Ein Muskel zuckte in Severus' Gesicht, doch das war schon die einzige Gemütsregung, die Remus auf seine verbale Attacke erkennen konnte.

„Wenn ich dich umbringen wollte, hätte ich es schon lange getan", sagte Severus bevor er wieder in Schweigen verfiel.

Mit Remus Selbstbeherrschung war es vorbei.

„Ja – das wissen wir mittlerweile alle!" stieß er aufgebracht hervor. „Kein Zögern – keinerlei Zugeständnisse an die unzähligen Male, da Albus dir vertraut hat! Du elender Verräter!" Er spie das letzte Wort förmlich aus.

Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über Severus' Lippen.

„So wie es aussieht, hättet ihr alle besser daran getan auf Alastor Moody und Sirius Black zu hören." Die schwarzen Augen verengten sich. „Einmal ein Todesser, immer ein Todesser – ist es nicht so?"

„Du gibst es auch noch zu!" Remus war fassungslos. Irgendwie hatte er vermutet – wenn nicht gar gehofft – dass Severus es abstreiten – erklären würde… irgendwas…

Severus zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht? Wie du mir gerade zu verstehen gegeben hast, hat der ehrenwerte Mister Potter die Geschehnisse auf dem Astronomieturm bereits überall publik gemacht. Wozu dann noch leugnen?"

Remus starrte in das Gesicht, das er einmal so sehr geliebt hatte. Ein Gesicht, das die harten Linien verlor, wenn es geküsst würde. Ein Gesicht, das sich entspannte, wenn man es liebkoste. Ein Gesicht, das lächelte und dadurch wie von innen zu leuchten schien. Ein Gesicht, von dem Remus immer gewusst hatte, das es ihm allein vorbehalten gewesen war.

Nichts davon war mehr da.

Das Gesicht, das Severus ihm jetzt zeigte, war dasselbe Gesicht, das er die ganzen Jahre über zur Schau gestellt hatte, bevor… ja, bevor sie vor drei Jahren an diesem Tisch gesessen hatten.

„Wie kannst du nur so sein? So eiskalt – so skrupellos…" sagte Remus widerwillig fasziniert.

„Ah… allmählich kommen wir voran…", erwiderte Severus mit einem ironisch anmutenden Nicken. Er lehnte sich ein wenig in dem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. Dann fuhr er fort: „Es ist eigentlich interessant – wir spielen dieses dämliche Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel schon wie lange? Drei Jahre? Und du hast mir noch nicht _einmal_ eine wirklich wichtige Frage gestellt." Severus musterte ihn mit einem Blick, den Remus im flackernden Licht der Kerzen nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Völlig unerwartet für Remus stand Severus dann so plötzlich auf, dass der Stuhl, auf dem er eben noch gesehen hatte, leicht hin- und herkippelte, bevor er wieder ruhig stehen blieb. Er fuhr mit leicht veränderter Stimme fort: „_Warum hast du dich damals den Todessern angeschlossen? Warum warst du bereit für Dumbledore zu spionieren? Hast du dem dunklen Lord tatsächlich abgeschworen?_" Er hielt wieder einen Moment inne und Remus lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. „Das wären die Fragen gewesen, die du mir hättest stellen sollen!"

Remus begriff nicht, warum Severus ihm das alles sagte – es ihm gewissermaßen vorwarf – aber er begriff mit erschreckender Klarheit, dass Severus Recht hatte. _Das_ wären die wirklich wichtigen Fragen gewesen. Vielleicht nicht zu Anfang, aber später dann, nach Voldemorts Wiederkehr, doch da hatte er bereits nicht mehr an dem Slytherin gezweifelt. Da hatte er sich bereits rettungslos in ihn verliebt gehabt. Er hatte ihm damals bereits bedingungslos vertraut und keine Notwendigkeit mehr für kritische Fragen gesehen. Aber war denn alles nur Fassade gewesen? Hatte er sich wirklich so sehr in dem anderen Mann getäuscht? Konnte man sich überhaupt so sehr in einem Menschen täuschen? Ja – denn er war dumm und verliebt gewesen… und hatte mal wieder seine eigenen Annahmen für bare Münze genommen, ohne sich und den anderen Mann zu fragen, ob hinter dem schönen Schein nicht noch mehr steckte. Severus musste sich hinter seinem Rücken über diese Naivität förmlich kaputt gelacht haben.

Remus wandte den Blick ab von den dunklen Roben, die sich sachte vor ihm bewegten.

„Ich habe geglaubt, ich würde dich kennen…", entgegnete er bitter. „Ich habe angenommen…"

„Das hat Dumbledore auch", unterbrach Severus ihn schroff und mit noch mehr Bitterkeit – oder war es Verachtung? – in seiner Stimme.

**OoooOoooO**

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_

Nur zur Info… es wird keine festen Update-Daten geben und diese Story hat nur 4 Kapitel. Es war mir leider nicht möglich, die Tradition zu wahren und (wie bei den drei Teilen vorher) 8 Kapitel zu schreiben. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit damit.

Die „signierten" Reviews habe ich ja schon beantwortet. Mir bleibt nur noch zu sagen, dass ich völlig überwältigt von eurer positiven Reaktion bin. Danke.

Gracie – Sev wird noch eine Weile sehr geheimnisvoll bleiben.

Besserweis – schön, dass du wieder da bist (gg) – Hier, Kamillentee gegen die Spannung…

just-a-guest – Danke für die stürmische Begrüßung und schön, dass es dir gefällt!

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 4**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

_

* * *

_

„_Ich habe geglaubt, ich würde dich kennen…", entgegnete er bitter. „Ich habe angenommen…"_

„_Das hat Dumbledore auch", unterbrach Severus ihn schroff und mit noch mehr Bitterkeit – oder war es Verachtung? – in seiner Stimme_.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Ekel wallte in Remus auf und hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Dabei hätte er nicht einmal genau sagen können, ob dieses Ekelgefühl Severus oder ihn selbst betraf.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich so in einem Menschen täuschen könnte…", sagte Remus halb zu sich selbst und sah immer noch konsequent in die andere Richtung. Er hatte versagt – mal wieder. Warum vertraute er immer dann, wenn etwas mehr Vorsicht und Misstrauen angezeigt gewesen wären. Warum? Und warum misstraute er, wenn es überflüssig, ja sogar gefährlich war? Genauso hatte er sich damals getäuscht, als er Pettigrew für tot und Sirius für den Verräter gehalten hatte.

Severus schnippte sich einen Fussel von seinem Hosenbein.

„Über deine mangelhafte Menschenkenntnis haben wir bereits vor einem Jahr gesprochen", bemerkte Severus ätzend.

Wie in einem Denkarium flutete die Erinnerung an jene Unterhaltung über Remus hinweg.

„_Gott! Warum verliebe ich mich eigentlich immer wieder in solche Arschlöcher!"_

„_Über deine verflossenen Liebschaften kann ich diesbezüglich natürlich kein Urteil abgeben. Aber vielleicht liegt es einfach an deiner mangelnden Menschenkenntnis oder an deiner nicht vorhandenen Fähigkeit einen Charakter richtig einzuschätzen"_

„_Ich hasse dich! Ich verfluche den Tag an dem ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe und ich verfluche den Tag, an dem ich mich in dich verliebt habe!"_

„_Remus... sieh mich an... ich verfluche den Tag nicht, an dem du dich in mich verliebt hast – eher im Gegenteil..."_

Remus richtete sich auf, so gut es eben ging und sah Severus direkt in die Augen.

„Wie kannst du nur da stehen und so kaltschnäuzig darüber reden!" fuhr er ihn an. „Du bist ein elender Verräter und ich habe geglaubt… ich habe gehofft…" Er stockte. Dann sprach er mit gepresster Stimme weiter: „Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht alles nicht wahr, oder es gäbe zumindest einen Grund dafür!"

Oh ja – wie sehr hatte er sich an diesen Strohhalm geklammert! Doch dann mussten sie alle einsehen, dass Harry die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte und genau diesen Moment hatte sich Tonks ausgesucht um ihn wieder mit ihren Liebesschwüren zu belästigen. Und er war zu schwach gewesen um dem Druck standzuhalten und er hatte nachgegeben. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf den harten Fußboden zurücksinken. „Ich hatte gehofft, es gäbe eine Erklärung für alles", murmelte er.

Ein entsetzlich flackernder Blick aus diesen pechschwarzen Augen traf Remus, der sich einen schrecklichen Moment lang überlegte, ob es vielleicht Wahnsinn war, der in diesen dunklen Tiefen aufblitzte.

„Ich habe kein Bedürfnis, mich vor dir oder sonst jemandem zu rechtfertigen", erwiderte Severus emotionslos. „Wenn ich gefasst werde, ist mir Askaban sicher – egal, welche Gründe ich vielleicht gehabt habe." Er wandte sich wieder ab, so dass Remus sein Gesicht und seine Augen nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

Remus fröstelte, doch seine Wut gegen sich selbst und sein Abscheu vor dem anderen Mann diktierten ihm keine verängstigten, sondern verächtliche Worte.

„Du bist wirklich der letzte Abschaum!" sagte Remus mit kalter, ruhiger Stimme. Er meinte jedes einzelne Wort davon bitterernst.

Durch seine Tat hatte Severus ihn förmlich in Tonks' Arme getrieben. Schon allein dafür sollte er in Askaban verrotten. Sie hatten sich das ganze Jahr über kaum gesehen und wenn, dann waren sie nie alleine gewesen. Remus hatte von seinen Erinnerungen gezehrt, doch als er an Weihnachten bei den Weasleys dieses unsägliche Lied über _Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe_ hatte anhören müssen, da war seine Sehnsucht nach Severus fast unerträglich geworden. Am liebsten hätte er alle Vorsicht in den Wind geschlagen und wäre zu ihm nach Hogwarts gegangen. Als ihn dann auch noch Harry auf Severus angesprochen hatte, hatte er sich fast nicht mehr beherrschen können. _Ich mag Severus nicht, aber er ist mir auch nicht zuwider. _Merlin – so gelogen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr!

Zu seinem Grauen gab Severus ein Geräusch von sich, das einem irren Kichern glich.

„Abschaum?" wiederholte Severus trocken. Er warf Remus über seine Schulter einen Blick zu und eine seiner Augenbrauen trat wieder in Aktion. „Aber ja. Hast du nicht einmal selbst zugegeben, du hättest einen fatalen Hang zu ausgemachten Arschlöchern? Warum sollte ich da eine Ausnahme sein?"

Darauf fiel Remus beim besten Willen keine Erwiderung ein und er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Ein starkes Gefühl von Surrealität durchzog ihn. Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein! Sicher träumte er nur und wachte jeden Moment auf. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er hier gefesselt in seiner Wohnung lag und Severus – dem Geräusch nach zu schließen - vor ihm auf und ab ging, seine schwarzen Roben sacht um seine langen Beine schwingend… Remus blinzelte, doch das Bild blieb bestehen.

Severus ging auf und ab und schenkte ihm im Moment keine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen, atmete tief durch, ging zu dem Stuhl zurück auf dem er vorher gesessen hatte und nahm wieder Platz.

Automatisch registrierte Remus, dass Severus seinen Zauberstab zwar immer noch in seiner Hand hielt, die Spitze aber achtlos zu Boden zeigte.

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Und war es wirklich so? Verliebte er sich wirklich immer in die falschen Männer und machte Severus da wirklich keine Ausnahme?

_Merlin! Remus!_ schalt er sich innerlich. _Der Mann ist ein eiskalter Mörder und du fragst dich, ob er nicht doch ein guter Mensch ist? Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen,_ dachte er bitter und schwieg.

Severus musterte ihn nun mit Interesse und Remus war versucht, seine Augen abzuwenden, doch dann zwang er sich, das nicht zu tun, sondern dem Blick standzuhalten. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was hier abging, oder was der schwarzhaarige Slytherin mit dieser Aktion bezweckte – doch, gefesselt oder nicht, er würde in keinem Fall klein beigeben. Diese Genugtuung wollte er dem andern wirklich nicht bieten.

„Dein fataler Hang zu… _Arschlöchern_…bringt mich zu einem weiteren Punkt", sagte Snape mit unerwartet sanfter Stimme. „Du hast mir einmal gesagt, blonde Männer hätten dich enttäuscht, daher hast du die Haarfarbe gewechselt, in der Hoffnung, es würde dir mehr Glück bringen – nun habe ich dich auch enttäuscht… wechselst du deshalb jetzt zu Frauen?"

Remus erstarrte. Warum traf Severus immer so genau die Stelle, wo es am meisten weh tat? Warum sprach er genau das Problem an, über das Remus heute in Ruhe hatte nachdenken wollen? Aber Severus konnte nichts von Tonks wissen. Das war unmöglich!

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" erwiderte er kalt.

„Miss Tonks, nicht wahr?" fragte Severus mit einem maliziösen Lächeln. „Oh, du willst wissen, woher ich das weiß? Du solltest deine Korrespondenz nicht so offen herumliegen lassen…" Er nahm einen Brief vom Tisch und bewegte ihn hin und her, wie um sich damit Luft zuzufächeln. „Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass ich einen Verdacht hatte, seit ich vor knapp einem Jahr ihren neuen Patronus gesehen habe. Seit wann geht das schon mit euch beiden?"

Remus war sich fast sicher, dass er keine Briefe hatte offen herumliegen lassen. Normaler Weise lag sein kompletter Schriftverkehr in einer Schublade seiner Kommode. Severus musste also herumgeschnüffelt haben. Aber warum er das tun sollte, ging im Moment über Remus' Vorstellungskraft. Severus konnte doch unmöglich eifersüchtig sein? Nicht… nach… Remus hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten diesen Gedanken zu formulieren… nicht nachdem er ihn und alle anderen mit seinem Mord an Albus zuerst verraten hatte.

„Mit uns ging gar nichts!" stieß er wütender hervor, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich habe sie nie ermutigt! Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn sie sich in mich verliebt!" schloss er fast trotzig.

Severus musterte ihn kühl und entfaltete dann das Pergament ein wenig um das Geschriebene zu überfliegen.

„Ich entnehme diesem Brief von Mrs. Weasley, dass sich Miss Tonks durch eine bemerkenswerte Hartnäckigkeit ausgewiesen hat – irgendeine Art von Ermutigung muss sie schon gehabt haben", entgegnete er mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, die Remus fast rasend machte.

„Was soll dieser Quatsch jetzt?" brüllte Remus und vergaß völlig, dass er immer noch gefesselt auf dem Boden lag und es vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre, den anderen Mann nicht zu reizen. „Wenn du mich umbringen willst, dann tu es einfach, dann haben wir diese Farce endlich hinter uns! Aber hör auf, den eifersüchtigen Ehemann zu spielen!"

Mit Genugtuung registrierte er, dass Severus bei diesen Worten seine blassen Lippen zusammenpresste, bis sein Mund nur noch ein schmaler Strich war. Und plötzlich verschaffte es Remus einen unvergleichlichen Genuss noch einmal nach zu treten. Er schaffte es, sich trotz der Fesseln in eine halb sitzende Position zu manövrieren.

„Du hast keinerlei Recht dazu. Ich tue was ich will und mit wem ich will!" Ja – das hatte auch gesessen. Die schlanken Finger hatten kurz den Brief zwischen ihnen fester gefasst und das Knittern des Pergaments war deutlich zu hören gewesen. Doch sein Triumphgefühl hielt nicht lange an. Wieder flackerte etwas in diesen schwarzen Augen, die ihn immer noch so sehr in ihren Bann ziehen konnten. Warum er die nächsten Worte sprach, wusste er selbst nicht.

„Abgesehen davon war ich dir die ganze Zeit über treu! Erst als wir mit Bill auf der Krankenstation waren und Harry uns alles erzählt hat, da… da… du hast mich zuerst verraten!" schleuderte er Severus trotzig entgegen.

Während Severus reglos auf dem Stuhl saß, drängten bei Remus die schrecklichen Gefühle, die in jener Nacht auf ihn eingestürmt waren wieder an die Oberfläche.

Er hatte sich so verraten und verkauft, so verletzt und betrogen gefühlt, so zutiefst verunsichert, dass er den kleinen Fäusten und den flehenden Augen von Tonks nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihn komplett auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt – ein kleiner Schubs hatte genügt – und er war gefallen… obwohl er es nie gewollt hatte… und dann waren da noch die anderen gewesen, die ihn alle gedrängt hatten, Tonks endlich zu erhören…

Severus' Stimme riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, ob du mit ihr _glücklich_ werden kannst. Du würdest doch Miss Tonks sicher nicht unglücklich machen wollen, oder? Ich lese hier, dass du sie mit Ausreden wie _zu alt_ und _zu krank_ hingehalten hast… warum hast du ihr nie gesagt, dass du _zu schwul_ für sie bist?" So sanft Severus am Anfang gesprochen hatte, zum Ende hin war seine Stimme immer schneidender geworden. Schneidender, kälter, verächtlicher, aber nicht lauter. Und genauso leise sprach er auch weiter.

„Natürlich bieten sich ihr als Metamorphagus einige interessante Möglichkeiten um für dich akzeptabel zu werden… Was tut sie wohl nachts für dich? Wie viel ist sie bereit, für dich zu tun? Oder gehörst du doch eher zu der Sorte Mann, dem es egal ist zu wem der Hintern oder der Mund gehört, solange es nur genug Spaß macht?"

Was glaubte dieser Bastard eigentlich, wer er war um in der Lage zu sein, hier über ihn zu richten? Nur weil er in einem schwachen Moment einer Frau ein halbherziges Versprechen gegeben hatte? Deshalb musste Severus nicht gleich so verletzende und beleidigende Dinge sagen. Er war nie gleichgültig in der Wahl seiner Partner gewesen und es war ihm nicht egal, zu welchem Mensch ein Körper gehörte.

„Severus – ich werde darauf nicht antworten!" sagte Remus mit soviel kalter Würde, wie es sein gefesselter Zustand zuließ. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum es so wehtat, Severus diese Dinge sagen zu hören… Zwischen ihnen war doch alles aus und vorbei? Oder… vielleicht… doch nicht? Sagte Severus diese Dinge nur, weil er rasend vor Eifersucht war? Fast hätte Remus laut gelacht. Severus und rasend eifersüchtig! Noch dazu auf Tonks! Das war so lächerlich – wie kam er nur auf solche absurden Gedanken? Severus liebte ihn nicht mehr als… als… den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln.

Severus stand auf und kam auf Remus zu.

„Wie weit würde Miss Tonks gehen um dich zufrieden zu stellen? Wie weit!" drängte er und kniete sich neben Remus auf den Boden.

„Das reicht jetzt, Severus!" stieß Remus zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Doch Severus schien ihn nicht zu hören.

„Würde sie auch das für dich tun?" sagte er heftig und riss ohne Rücksicht auf Knöpfe und ähnliches mit beiden Händen seine Robe und sein Hemd auseinander, bis Remus freien Blick auf den entblößten Oberkörper des Slytherins hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit damit.

Ihr macht mich echt fertig! Das sollte Dank und Lob bedeuten… Ich habe bald mehr damit zu tun Reviews zu beantworten, als die Story zu schreiben (gg)

* * *

Adelaide – Sev ist dir noch sympathisch? Obwohl ich alles offen gelassen habe? Dann bin ich wirklich gut…

Lewanna – Danke (geschmeichelt grins)

just-a-guest – Auch hier „Danke!" Ich habe mich wirklich sehr bemüht Severus sehr undurchsichtig zu lassen.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 4**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

**Kapitel 3**

Geschockt und verwirrt beobachtete Remus, wie Severus von irgendwoher einen weißgoldenen Piercing-Ring holte und seinen Zauberstab auf seine linke Brustwarze richtete.

„Configius Cutis", zischte Severus und Remus starrte widerwillig fasziniert auf Severus' Brustwarze, die wie von einer unsichtbaren Nadel durchbohrt wurde und sofort anfing zu bluten. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern drückte Severus den Ring durch die Wunde und befestigte ihn.

Ein kalter Schauer lief über Remus' Rücken. Er kannte alle Zaubersprüche, die geeignet waren um Piercings am menschlichen Körper anzubringen und der Spruch, den er gerade gehört hatte, war mit Abstand der schmerzhafteste.

Severus' Brust war blutverschmiert und auch seine Finger waren rot. Remus zwang sich, den Blick von dem Nippelring zu lösen und sah in Severus' Gesicht, das immer noch leicht schmerzverzerrt war. Schweiß glänzte auf der Stirn des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, dessen Augen geschlossen waren und dessen Atem stoßweise ging.

„Severus… was… soll… das?" fragte Remus immer noch geschockt.

Severus öffnete seine Augen wieder und blickte ihn mit einer Intensität an, die Remus erschauern ließ.

„Ich bin ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht", sagte er heiser. „Bist du das auch?"

Remus erinnerte sich an das Wagnis, das er von Severus vor einem Jahr verlangt hatte.

„_Gut, Severus – ich gebe dir ein Wagnis. Du lässt dir selbst ein Piercing stechen."_

„_WAS! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"_

„_Meine Güte, was regst du dich so auf? Nur ein klitzekleines Piercing. Es muss ja nicht mal an deinen Nippeln sein. Von mir aus kannst du dir auch ein Ohrläppchen oder den Bauchnabel durchstechen lassen."_

„_Nein! Keine Chance – ich lasse mir nicht von irgend so einem Muggel-Pfuscher Löcher in meinen Körper stanzen!"_

„_Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Spielschulden Ehrenschulden sind? Von mir aus kannst du es auch selbst machen – ich kann dir gerne den Zauberspruch dafür sagen."_

Damals hatte er sich standhaft geweigert und jetzt hatte er es selbst getan und dazu noch auf sehr schmerzhafte Art und Weise. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Es musste etwas zu bedeuten haben, dessen war sich Remus sicher – doch selbst wenn es gerade um Leben und Tod ging – er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Severus beugte sich so tief über ihn, dass die Spitzen seiner Haare Remus' Wange kitzelten. Die Intimität dieser Berührung und die vielen Erinnerungen die sie heraufbeschwor ließen Remus die Luft anhalten. Würde Severus ihn jetzt küssen? Würde er? Und wenn er es würde, würde er es dann überhaupt wollen? Merlin – wenn Severus ihn jetzt küssen würde, würde er sicher den Verstand verlieren.

„_Lupin - warum – bei Merlins Bart – schlucken Sie eigentlich bedenkenlos alles, was ich Ihnen vorsetze? Ist Ihnen eigentlich nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich Ihnen bei dieser Gelegenheit irgendetwas unterschieben könnte?"_

„_Ich... nein... Hast du?" _

„_Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber heute stelle ich die Fragen. Also: warum?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht, Severus. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Mir ist nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass du wünschen könntest, mich zu vergiften. Außerdem wäre es doch ein bisschen zu offensichtlich, oder?"_

„_Wer sagt denn, dass ich Sie gleich vergiften müsste? Es würde sicher genügen, wenn Sie sich... sagen wir... fünf Stunden ohne Pause übergeben müssten..."_

„_Nein!"_

„_Und was macht Sie da so sicher, Lupin?"_

„_Niemand, der so küssen kann wie_ _du, würde so etwas tun."_

Die Erinnerung an dieses zweite Zusammentreffen hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund.

Doch der Slytherin brachte seinen Mund nicht in die Nähe von Remus' Lippen, sondern bewegte ihn zu seinem Ohr. Remus erschauerte unwillkürlich. Was hatte Severus nur vor? WAS?

„Dann sind wir jetzt also bei den Fragen angelangt, die ich dir hätte stellen sollen… Wer weiß überhaupt, dass du Männer bevorzugst?" hauchte Severus in einer Parodie zärtlicher Intimität in Remus' Ohr.

Der Gryffindor brauchte eine Weile um die Frage zu begreifen - zu sehr verwirrte ihn der Hauch des Atems, der stoßweise über sein plötzlich sehr empfindliches Ohr strich. Er verfluchte das gute Erinnerungsvermögens seines Körpers und seine freudige Reaktion auf diese samtig-raue Stimme, die ihn alles vergessen lassen konnte.

Severus richtete sich wieder auf und sah mit einem verächtlichen und seltsam schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf Remus hinab.

„Ist dir klar, dass ich die Offenheit, mit der du über deine Sexualität gesprochen hast, ausgesprochen abstoßend und obszön fand?" fragte Severus mit gepresster Stimme. „Solange, bis ich dich darum beneidet habe? Darum beneidet, wie einfach – wie natürlich alles klang, wenn du über Verlangen und Vorlieben gesprochen hast? Und jetzt? Jetzt fange ich an zu begreifen, dass du nichts anderes bist, als ein bigotter Heuchler!" schleuderte er ihm heftig entgegen.

„Das ist nicht wahr…", schlug Remus automatisch zurück.

„Doch, das ist es", sagte Severus kalt und stand wieder ganz auf. „Oh – ich will nicht behaupten, dass gewisse Kreise nicht Bescheid wussten – das war ja auch notwendig, wenn du mal wieder gewisse Bedürfnisse befriedigen wolltest. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass du wesentlich mehr Bettpartner als Unterhosen hast", bemerkte er mit einem anzüglichen Blick zwischen Remus' Beine. „Und ich gestehe dir auch zu, dass du bei diesen Gelegenheiten nie die schüchterne Jungfrau gespielt hast. Aber das zählt nicht." Severus stockte. „Nicht für mich – nicht mehr", flüsterte er fast widerstrebend, als ob er gegen seinen Willen ein Geheimnis preisgeben sollte, doch dann straffte er sich wieder und warf Remus einen bohrenden Blick zu. „Soll ich dir sagen, wann du wirklich offen warst? Genau dann, wenn du nichts zu befürchten hattest. Wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass du mit deinen Äußerungen auf Ablehnung oder Unverständnis stoßen würdest. Denn das ist etwas, was du nötiger brauchst, als die Luft zum Atmen – akzeptiert zu werden! Ich glaube, dafür würdest du alles tun. Ist es nicht so?"

Remus konnte zu dieser Tirade nur den Kopf schütteln. Zum ersten Mal seit er hier gefesselt in seiner eigenen Wohnung lag fühlte er sich wirklich hilflos.

Severus hatte nur kurz innegehalten um Remus Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort zu geben, doch als keine kam, fuhr er ohne zu Zögern fort.

„Du wolltest schon immer „dazugehören", sagte er mit kalter Verachtung. „Dafür hast du dein ganzes Leben lang gelogen und betrogen…"

„Das ist nicht wahr!" rief Remus und erschrak selbst darüber, wie schmerzlich seine eigene Stimme klang. „Ich habe nie…"

„Du hast nie gelogen, wenn es daran ging, zu verheimlichen, dass du ein Werwolf bist? Und es weiß natürlich auch jeder Bescheid, dass du schwul bist?" fragte Severus mit kalter Präzision.

Mutlosigkeit und Erschöpfung machten sich in Remus breit. Was hatte das alles für einen Sinn? Warum quälte Severus ihn so? Warum machte er sich überhaupt noch die Mühe, mit dem Slytherin über diese Dinge zu diskutieren? Dennoch konnte er irgendwie nicht anders…

„Es ist ja wohl ein Unterschied, ob ich es jedem gleich auf die Nase binde oder ob ich… außerdem bist du ja wohl das beste Beispiel dafür, warum ich früher verheimlicht habe, dass ich ein Werwolf bin!" erwiderte Remus mit blitzenden Augen. Wenn er jedoch gehofft hatte, mit diesem Argument den Slytherin aus der Bahn zu werfen, dann musste er nun feststellen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.

„Und natürlich hast du Dumbledore auch sofort die Wahrheit darüber gesagt, dass deine Freunde Animagi sind", bemerkte Severus mit einer Stimme die vor höhnischer Ironie gerade zu troff.

Remus musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen – zu schwer hatte ihn dieser letzte Pfeil getroffen. Warum hielt ihm Severus nur alle seine Verfehlungen vor?

„Warum tust du das?" flüsterte Remus heiser und hoffte, dass er die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen, weiterhin würde zurückhalten können. Denn diese letzte Blöße wollte er sich um keinen Preis geben.

„Um dir wehzutun, vermutlich", äußerte Severus unbarmherzig. „Halten wir also fest, dass du ein bigotter Heuchler und Lügner bist und _DU_ hattest vor einem Jahr die Stirn _MICH_ zu fragen, ob ich mich jemals zu dir bekennen würde! Warum? Brauchst du immer noch jemand, hinter dem du dich verstecken kannst? Wie damals hinter Black und Potter!"

**OoooOoooO**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit damit.

just-a-guest – einfach nur DANKE.

Lewanna – ja, genau das ist der Sinn der Sache. JKR hat Snape undurchsichtig angelegt, da kann ich ihr doch nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen (gg)

Mary Hawk – Ja – es ist anders… aber das hat sich durch die ganzen Umstände so ergeben. Ich sehe Teil 4 mittlerweile als eine Art Zäsur in der ganzen Sache.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 4**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

„_Warum tust du das?" flüsterte Remus heiser und hoffte, dass er die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen, weiterhin würde zurückhalten können. Denn diese letzte Blöße wollte er sich um keinen Preis geben._

„_Um dir wehzutun, vermutlich", äußerte Severus unbarmherzig. „Halten wir also fest, dass du ein bigotter Heuchler und Lügner bist und DU hattest vor einem Jahr die Stirn MICH zu fragen, ob ich mich jemals zu dir bekennen würde! Warum? Brauchst du immer noch jemand, hinter dem du dich verstecken kannst? Wie damals hinter Black und Potter!"_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 4**

Dieser Vorwurf traf erneut mitten in Remus' schmerzende Seele.

„Ich habe mich nie hinter ihnen versteckt!" rief er aus und wusste doch gleichzeitig, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Aber Severus kannte doch die ganze Wahrheit – er wusste doch, wie dankbar Remus für diese Freunde gewesen war und wie schwierig alles bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt für ihn gewesen war und wie gut es gewesen war zu wissen, dass…

„Aber es war ein sehr beruhigendes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sie immer da waren – nicht wahr?" Unterbrach Severus kalt seine Gedanken und Remus wurde wieder unheimlich zumute. Wie gut kannte ihn dieser andere Mann doch – und wie wenig kannte er ihn. Dabei hatte er einmal geglaubt, alles zu begreifen. Doch diese Annahme war offensichtlich ein Fehler gewesen: glauben heißt nicht wissen. Remus schloss beschämt die Augen.

„Immer loyal… immer verlässlich…", zählte Severus fast angeekelt auf. „Immer bereit für die Sache des Freundes einzutreten und dessen Kampf für ihn auszufechten. Hattest du es mit mir genauso vor? Dachtest du, die Ablehnung würde nicht so groß sein, wenn du gleichzeitig mit deinem Outing einen Lebenspartner präsentierst?" Er hielt kurz inne und holte tief Luft. „Hattest du vor, dich hinter mir zu verstecken und mich _DEINEN_ Kampf kämpfen zu lassen?" schrie er fast.

„Es wäre _UNSER_ Kampf gewesen…" wandte Remus mit matter Stimme ein, der man anhörte, dass er nahezu geschlagen war. Remus hasste sich dafür. Dafür, dass Severus so Recht hatte. Dafür, dass Severus auch so Unrecht hatte. Dafür, dass er so dumm gewesen war und dafür, dass er Severus immer noch… ein wenig… Nein! Es war vorbei. Musste vorbei sein!

Severus musterte ihn mit einem flammenden Blick.

„Ist deine Angst anzuecken wirklich so groß? Ist es wirklich so schlimm, wenn man nicht von allen geliebt wird? Wenn man nicht mit allen Menschen gut Freund ist? Wenn man es nicht immer allen Recht machen kann oder will?" Sein Unterton zeigte eine Tendenz dazu sanft zu werden, doch Severus rückte ihn immer wieder in Richtung Verachtung.

Remus blinzelte. Würde Severus ihn verstehen, wenn er es ihm jetzt erklärte? Gab es eine Chance? Gleichzeitig drückte er sich vor der Definition dieser Chance. Worauf sollte er auch noch offen – darauf, dass Severus ihn am Leben ließ? Darauf, dass er ihn rasch tötete? Oder auf eine Chance für sie beide?

„Das verstehst du nicht!" erwiderte Remus mit Nachdruck und einem gewissen Maß an Verzweiflung. „Du bist kein Werwolf! Du weißt nicht, was es heißt, allein zu sein, ständig das Misstrauen und die Angst bei anderen Menschen zu sehen, zu wissen, dass sie dich insgeheim verabscheuen oder fürchten…" Er schluckte krampfhaft. Das alles zu leben war eine Sache. Es laut auszusprechen eine völlig Andere. „Ich will einfach kein zweifacher Außenseiter sein! Werwolf und schwul…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen um eine Schluchzen - das Gott weiß woher kam – zu unterdrücken.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Raum. Dann spürte Remus eine Bewegung neben sich und er sah auf. Severus war wieder zu ihm getreten. Er beugte ein Knie und sah auf Remus hinab. Seine Augen wirkten im Licht der Kerzen wie einsame, schwarze Höhlen.

„Doch, ich verstehe dich… ich bin zwar kein Werwolf… aber dafür trage ich das dunkle Mal und der Rest beschreibt exakt mein Leben", sagte er langsam mit sanfter Stimme.

Eine einzelne Träne rollte über Remus' Wange und ohne zu zögern wischte Severus sie mit seinen Fingern weg. Mit seinen Fingern, auf denen sein Blut mittlerweile getrocknet war. Remus wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Die beiden Männer sahen einander unverwandt an.

„Severus?" flüsterte Remus. Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. ‚_Was passiert hier'_, hatte er noch fragen wollen, aber die Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen.

Abrupt stand Severus wieder auf.

„Kommen wir nun zur letzten Frage, von der ich erwartet habe, dass du sie mir heute gleich zu Beginn stellst: _Warum _ich hier bin", sagte er geschäftsmäßig und Remus sah, wie sich die langen, weißen Finger fester um den Zauberstab schlossen.

Remus' Blut schien sich in seinen Adern zu Eis zu verwandeln. Es war vorbei. Endgültig. Egal, was Severus auch sagen oder tun mochte – ein einmal gesetztes Ziel verlor der Slytherin nie aus den Augen. Das zumindest wusste Remus.

„Warum du hier bist?" fragte er müde. „Warum hören wir nicht endlich mit dieser Farce auf? Warum bringst du mich nicht einfach um und wir haben es hinter uns?" Er ließ seinen Kopf erschöpft zur Seite rollen. Er hätte nicht wirklich gedacht, dass er einmal so enden würde. Getötet durch die Hand des Geliebten – und dann war es nicht einmal ein Mord aus Leidenschaft. Remus lächelte bitter. Sein ganzes verpfuschtes Leben war eine einzige Farce gewesen – wahrscheinlich war diese Todesart nur angemessen.

„Weil das nicht der Grund meines Besuches ist", stellte Severus mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln fest.

„Nicht?" meinte Remus einsilbig und wieder überkam ihn dieses starke Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit. Die Diskussion und die Schuldzuweisungen und die komplizierten Gefühle, die er in den letzten Stunden ertragen hatte, hatten ihn ausgebrannt und auch etwas gleichgültig zurückgelassen. Dann plante Severus ja doch etwas Kreativeres als einen banalen Todesfluch. ‚_Wie schön'_, dachte Remus und fühlte, wie leichte Hysterie in ihm aufstieg. Er hoffte, dass er nicht würde lachen müssen. Es war nicht abzusehen, wie Severus darauf reagieren würde. Vielleicht war ja gar nicht Severus derjenige, der kurz davor war, seinen Verstand zu verlieren, sondern er selbst.

„Nein… Ich bin hier um mein Hemd zurück zu holen und…" Severus zögerte. „Zuerst das Hemd – wo ist es?"

Das Hemd? Jetzt begriff Remus wirklich gar nichts mehr. Er schüttelte verneinend und auch etwas verständnislos den Kopf.

„Das sage ich dir nicht." Severus sollte mit ihm tun und lassen, was er wollte. Aber das Hemd würde er nicht hergeben. Woher dieser plötzliche Entschluss kam, begriff Remus selbst nicht. Vielleicht hatte er sich ein paar Mal zu oft damit in den Schlaf gewiegt und sich eingebildet, er könnte immer noch ein wenig von Severus daran riechen.

„Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass du das Hemd nur bekommst, wenn du auch gleichzeitig mich nimmst – und das hier sieht mir im Moment nicht danach aus." Er versuchte ein Schulterzucken, doch es misslang ihm wegen der straffen Fesseln kläglich. Okay – es war verrückt, aber er hing an diesem Scheiß-Hemd! Zu viele Erinnerungen hingen daran. Erinnerungen und Hoffnungen. ‚_Hoffe ich tatsächlich immer noch?'_ fragte sich Remus distanziert. _Seltsam – die Hoffnung stirbt tatsächlich zuletzt._

„Immer noch unter dem Kopfkissen? Wie… rührend…", sagte Severus mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Meine Geschenke vom letzten Jahr nehme ich auch besser wieder an mich. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sich Miss Tonks irgendwann wundern muss, woher du Kleidung hast, die offensichtlich teuer war und nicht geflickt ist."

Voll ohnmächtiger Wut musste Remus zusehen, wie Severus in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Einige Zeit hörte man seine Schritte, das Rascheln der Bettwäsche und nach einer kurzen Stille das Rutschen von Karton über Holz. Remus ließ sich wieder schlaff auf den Boden zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Er hatte also das Paket mit den Kleidungsstücken auf seinem Schrank gefunden. Tränen brannten wieder in seinen Augen, doch dieses Mal waren es Tränen aus Wut und Zorn und nicht auch Liebe und Verzweiflung. Warum nur hatte er immer Pech? Warum nur kam er immer einen Schritt zu spät? Warum war er ein solcher Idiot?

Ohne es zu wollen dachte er an den Sommer zurück, an dem Sirius aus Askaban entflohen war. Wie viel Schuld hatte er durch sein Versäumnis - den Wolfsbanntrank betreffend - in dieser Nacht auf sich geladen…

Und in genau dem Augenblick, in dem Severus mit Hemd und Karton auf den Armen wieder in das Zimmer trat, war Remus eine seltsame Parallele zu dieser Nacht aufgefallen und er schlug die Augen auf um Severus zu fixieren.

Der Slytherin bemerkte den veränderten Blick und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Weißt du, an was mich das alles erinnert?" sprach Remus den anderen Mann an. „Das erinnert mich daran, dass du mich schon einmal gefesselt hast... in der heulenden Hütte, als Sirius wieder aufgetaucht ist." Remus machte eine Pause, doch Severus legte lediglich seine Last auf dem Tisch ab und drehte ihm dabei den Rücken zu. Ob aus Absicht oder Zufall wusste Remus nicht zu sagen.

„Damals hast du mich allerdings auch geknebelt. Du hattest Angst, dass ich etwas tue oder sage, was dich zum Nachdenken bringt und was dich daran hindern würde, deine Rache an Sirius zu üben. Heute fesselst du mich wieder – aber du knebelst mich nicht! Das kann nur bedeuten, dass ich dich mit nichts, was ich _sage_ von deinem Plan abhalten kann." Remus holte Luft. Er hatte immer schneller gesprochen – teilweise aus Angst, dass Severus ihn nun doch noch knebeln würde, bevor er fertig war und teilweise, weil ihn diese Überlegungen immer mehr in ihren Bann zogen. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto schlüssiger erschien es ihm.

„Also – wovor hast du dieses Mal Angst? Was könnte ich _tun_, was deine Pläne durchkreuzen würde? Ich könnte mich wehren... ich könnte dich schlagen oder verhexen. Nein, das ist es nicht..." Er hielt inne um erneut nachzudenken. Severus drehte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu, aber Remus war sich sicher, dass er irgendeine Reaktion bei dem Mann auslösen würde, sobald er das Richtige getroffen hatte. „Aber ich könnte dich berühren – ich könnte dich umarmen", sagte Remus nachdenklich und sah, wie Severus' Schultern kurz zuckten. Er sprach hastig und wie im Fieber weiter. „Ich könnte dich umarmen und küssen. Ist es das?" drang er weiter in den anderen Mann. „Würde dich das von deinem Vorhaben abbringen? Severus? Oh Gott… Severus…" Remus verstummte.

Severus hatte sich umgedreht und sein Gesicht lag so offen und verletzlich vor Remus, wie noch nie zuvor.

Zeit und Raum hörten für einen Augenblick auf zu existieren, doch dann zerriss Severus mit heiserer Stimme diese flüchtige Illusion.

„Sieh hin! Sieh nur genau hin!" schrie er Remus an. „Das ist es, was du aus mir gemacht hast! Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es für mich wichtiger ist denn je, meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten."

Remus wagte kaum zu atmen, geschweige denn zu blinzeln. In Severus' Gesicht drängten so viele lang unterdrückte Gefühle an die Oberfläche. Verzweiflung, Hass, Verachtung – aber auch Verletzlichkeit und…

„Du liebst mich... du liebst mich noch...", flüsterte Remus fast staunend.

Severus schluckte hart. „Ja, das tue ich", erwiderte er finster. „Ich liebe dich mehr, als gut für mich ist. Und deshalb..." Er kam auf Remus zu, der versuchte, seinen Blick von diesen schrecklichen schwarzen Augen loszureißen, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

„Severus... ich ... ich will keinen Mörder lieben!" stieß er genauso wild verzweifelt hervor, wie die schwarzen Augen ihn anblickten.

Severus' musterte ihn einen Moment und wirkte dabei plötzlich sehr müde.

„Ich denke, da kann ich dir behilflich sein", sagte er dumpf. „Denn genau das ist der Grund meines Besuches. Ich bin hier, damit du mir deine Erinnerungen an mich gibst."

„Meine Erinnerungen? Du meinst, an dich und… mich? An uns?" fragte Remus verständnislos, doch als Severus nickte, begriff er nur zu gut. Sein Kopf ruckte in die Höhe und seine Antwort bestand aus einer einzigen Silbe: „Nein!"

„Nein?" fragte Severus gedehnt und Remus erkannte mit Schrecken, dass wieder die kalte Maske über sein Gesicht glitt. „Andere würden sich freuen, wenn sie ohne diesen ganzen unnötigen emotionalen Ballast eine neue Beziehung eingehen dürften."

„Nein!" wiederholte Remus einfach nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Findest du das Miss Tonks gegenüber fair?" meinte Severus sarkastisch und kniete sich wieder neben ihn auf den Fußboden. „Ich dachte, ich mache dir damit eine Freude, wenn ich dir diese Last abnehme." Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein!" schrie Remus. „Hör auf mit Tonks. Ich will Tonks nicht! Ich will dich! Nur dich!" brach es aus Remus hervor. Er sah Severus mit brennenden Augen an und begriff selbst erst in diesem Moment, dass es stimmte. Er wollte nur Severus – hatte nie etwas anderes gewollt als ihn.

Die harten, abgrundtiefen Augen blickten weicher, doch eine Hand packte Remus hart an der Schulter und drückte ihn wieder zu Boden.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!" sagte Severus schroff. „Du wirst mir jetzt schön brav alle intimen Erinnerungen zeigen, die du an mich hast und ich werde sie…"

„NEIN! Ich will nicht, dass du sie auslöscht! Ich will nicht! Ich will nicht!" schrie Remus wie von Sinnen und wand sich in seinen Fesseln wie ein Aal. Doch Severus hielt ihn mühelos mit einer Hand fest.

„Du hast das immer noch nicht ganz verstanden! Du hast hier keine Wahl! Und jetzt hör auf dich zu wehren, sonst wird es für dich nur unnötig schmerzhaft." Remus fühlte, wie die Spitze eines Zauberstabes gegen seine Schläfe gepresst wurde und er hielt schlagartig still. „Legillimens!"

„Nein… nein…", schrie Remus mit immer schwächer werdender Stimme. Das Zimmer und Severus' Gesicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie der Zauber wie mit eisigen Fingern unerbittlich und akribisch genau seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken durchforstete. Er wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, doch alle seine Anstrengungen waren nutzlos. Mit kalter Präzision wurden seine liebsten und zärtlichsten Erinnerungen an Severus eine nach der anderen aus ihrem angestammten Platz herausgerissen, rüde vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbeigezerrt um dann gemeinsam in einer Ecke seines Gehirns zusammengepfercht zu werden.

Noch waren sie da – noch konnte er sie spüren und darauf zugreifen.

Remus fühlte, wie sein Oberkörper hochgehoben wurde. Er fühlte die starken Arme und Hände an seinem Rücken und er hörte wie durch einen Nebel Severus' klare Stimme.

„Jetzt noch eine letzte Erinnerung…"

Remus begriff nicht. Severus hatte doch bereits alles, was ihm jemals wichtig gewesen war wie ein Totengräber auf einen Haufen geschaufelt. Was wollte er denn jetzt noch?

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung senkten sich Severus' Lippen auf Remus' Mund und versiegelte diesen mit einem brennenden Kuss. Dies riss Remus aus seiner Lethargie und ohne nachzudenken erwiderte er diesen Kuss mit verzweifelter Intensität.

‚_Kein Mensch, der so küssen kann…'_ erinnerte sich Remus flüchtig an seine eigenen Worte und wie wütend Severus darüber gewesen war.

Während der Kuss andauerte, klammerte sich Remus wie ein Ertrinkender an seinen Geliebten. Er wunderte sich flüchtig darüber, dass seine Arme nicht mehr gefesselt waren. Severus musste wohl die Seile gelöst haben, ohne dass er es bewusst gemerkt hatte. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, flüsterte Remus schluchzend: „Ich liebe dich... egal was du getan hast... egal was du noch tun wirst... egal aus welchem Grund... Merlin helfe mir... ich liebe dich..." Er hatte seine Hände immer noch in Severus' Schulterblätter gekrallt und auch Severus hielt ihn immer noch in einer unerbittlichen Umarmung.

Severus' Hand strich behutsam durch Remus' Haare und Remus fühlte, dass diese Hand zitterte.

„Ich liebe dich mehr, als du ahnst..." gestand Severus mit rauer Stimme. „Mehr als du im Moment glaubst..." Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem weiteren Kuss, stürmischer, aber auch gefühlvoller als der Erste und Remus spürte, wie er langsam in einen Dämmerzustand geriet, wie er allmählich das Bewusstsein verlor und ihm seine sorgsam gehüteten Erinnerungen gleichsam mit diesem letzten Kuss entglitten.

Severus sah auf den schlaffen Körper in seinen Armen.

Er versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. So wie sich die Dinge in den letzten Wochen und Monaten entwickelt hatten, hätte es in absehbarer Zeit für Remus zu gefährlich werden können, mit diesen Erinnerungen erwischt zu werden. Und nicht nur für Remus – er selbst hätte dadurch sicher in die eine oder andere prekäre Situation kommen können. Jetzt war er zumindest dieser Sorge ledig – er selbst war ein zu guter Okklumentiker um sich verraten. Er konnte seine Erinnerungen schützen… Remus wäre dazu nicht fähig gewesen.

Er hatte die Erinnerungen jedoch nicht gelöscht. Das hätte er nie fertig gebracht. Aber er hatte sie versiegelt – mit einem Spruch, den er selbst aus einem gewöhnlichen Zauber weiterentwickelt hatte und den niemand außer ihm kannte.

Er hatte diese Erinnerungen so fest versiegelt, dass Remus nicht mehr auf sie zugreifen konnte, er sie aber auch nicht vermisste. Severus hoffte, dass er eines Tages in der Lage sein würde, das Siegel wieder zu lösen und Remus seine Erinnerungen an ihre Liebe zurück zu geben.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und griff aus Gewohnheit unter sein Kopfkissen. Doch da war nichts. Natürlich war da nichts! Dort war noch nie etwas gewesen, außer mal ein Taschentuch, wenn er erkältet war. Er schüttelte leicht ärgerlich mit sich selbst den Kopf. Wie war er überhaupt in sein Bett gekommen?

Er wusste noch ganz genau, dass er todmüde gewesen war, als er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Sein Schlaf musste ziemlich komatös gewesen sein. Sein Blick zuckte zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Hatten auf dem Schrank nicht immer drei Schachteln gelegen? In der einen waren seine warmen Schals für den Winter und in der zweiten waren einige ausrangierte Muggelkleidungsstücke… aber eine dritte Schachtel? Nein… da waren doch wohl immer nur zwei gewesen. Unschlüssig zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Er hatte das seltsam nagende Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben.

Einige Momente starrte er nachdenklich an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Dann zuckte er schließlich wieder mit den Schultern.

Ach was! Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich hier den Kopf zu zermartern. Wenn es etwas Wichtiges gewesen war, würde es ihm sicher wieder einfallen…

**ENDE von Teil 4

* * *

**

Ich hoffe, dass ich den beiden nach Band 7 dann in einem 5. Teil von „Wahrheit oder Wagnis" noch ein Happy-End bescheren kann. Ich zumindest wünsche mir das sehr. Ich hatte mir doch schon für diesen Teil so das eine oder andere überlegt gehabt und konnte es umständehalber nicht verwenden…

**Severus**: Was soll das heißen? Teil 5? Geht der Quatsch etwa noch weiter?

**Lorelei**: Ähm… (_räusper_) JA!

**Severus**: (_drohend_) Warum?

**Lorelei**: Äh…(_nuschelt_) weil ihr euch noch nicht gekriegt habt.

**Severus**: Wie war das?

**Remus**: (_lächelnd_) Weil wir uns noch nicht gekriegt haben, Sev.

**Severus**: Äh, ach so… ja… dann müssen wir natürlich nochmal… (_verwirrtes__Kopfschütteln_) NEIN! Müssen wir nicht! Hörst du, Lorelei?

**Lorelei**: Remus?

**Remus**: Keine Sorge… den bekomme ich bis nach Band 7 schon wieder in die Spur.

**Lorelei**: (_aufatmend_) Danke!


End file.
